Initsu
by Ichy-chan
Summary: tout le monde détient un secret! quels sont les conséquences si on le découvre? Quatre et Duo sont mes victimes!


Titre : Initsu  
  
Auteur : Squallinou alias Itchy ou Ichy-chan  
  
Email : chukyichrakymsn.com eeuh il va y avoir un petit problème avec mon adresse email car msn ne veut plus se connecter sur mon ordinateur alors je vous laisse une autre adresse celle de ma sister qui est : small.queencaramail.com ( je préfère que vous m'adressez un email ici !! merchi les gens )  
  
Base : agite un gros carton : Gundam wingggeeuuuuuuhhhhhh c'est les meilleurs !!  
  
Genre : torture mentale ( beaucoup !! ), angoisse, yaoi, beaucoup de suspense !! mystérieux !! très concentré sur notre Quatre national !! le pauvre ! et aussi les autres mais plus sur Quatre !!  
  
Couple : hé hé hé hé hé hé !!! tout ce que je peux vous dire ce qu'il va y avoir plein de problème entre mes couples !! vous avez le droit de dire que je suis une sadique mais bon !! si si, on le dit...  
  
Disclaimer : moi : aaaaaaaaaaahhh quoi !!! j'ai pas le droit de les acheter!!!! Mais pourquoi ??? regarde le prix ....... C'est pas juuusteeeeeeuuuuh !!! TT  
  
Bon alors je tiens à dire que c'est ma première fan fic....alors s'il vous plait soyez plutôt sympathiques avec moi !! Duo : tu n'attires pas la sympathie !!! Moi : Duo-Kun soit sage ou j'empire ton scénario !!! Duo : comment t'es manipulatrice, j'y crois pas !!! Moi : fais un signe de victoire de la main je sais et j'en suis fière !!  
  
Je tiens à remercier très particulièrement Bibi Chan qui est ma correctrice perso et qui est une superbe amie !! MERCHI BIBI-CHAN ! Bon on va passer aux choses hyper sérieuses !!! o boulot les gars !!  
  
Chapitre 1 : « Un drôle de comportement »  
  
A bord de leurs gundams, les G-boys rentraient dans leur énième planque venant de terminer leur énième mission qu'ils enchaînaient ces derniers temps !  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaahh ! J'en peux plus, je suis fatigué, ils n'arrêtent pas de nous filer des missions ces connards de mads ! Si je trouve champignon, je lui fous deathscythe au cul. Il va y avoir du sang !! Foi de Shinigami !! gueula Duo qui était en tête du groupe ouvrant la marche.  
  
Quatre était derrière lui, suivi de Wufei leurs arrières étaient assurées par Trowa et Heero.  
  
- Ne soit pas en colère contre eux, c'est la guerre et c'est notre devoir de protéger les colonies, répondit sous un rire cristallin la voix calme du petit arabe.  
  
POV de Duo  
  
C'est bizarre de voir notre arabe aussi calme à bord de son Sandrock. Lorsqu'il se bat c'est un vrai petit démon.  
  
C'est mon meilleur ami. Il est doux, compréhensif, attentionné et très mignon. Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la toute première fois j'ai eu le souffle coupé, ces yeux bleus lagon qui brillent m'ont carrément ébloui, ses cheveux de couleurs or bougeaient au rythme du vent .  
  
Mais c'est surtout avec lui que j'ai dévoilé mon sinistre passé. J'ai cru qu'il allait me rejeter, s'éloigner de moi mais il a pleuré et c'est effondré sur moi. Depuis ce jour on se dit tout,...., enfin presque.  
  
On dit que quelques secrets ne doivent pas être révélés, moi j'en ai encore un bien enfoui au plus profond de moi, mais personne ne doit être au courant,...., personne même Quatre, personne sinon je me retrouverai encore seul et rejeté, je crains le pire cette fois.  
  
- Serait-on fatigué de faire le guignol à longueur de journée Maxwell ?! Tu as enfin compris que c'est la guerre et qu'on ne rigole pas avec ?!! se moqua Wufei bien content de pouvoir se venger des stupides farces que celui- ci lui faisait subir.  
  
- Tu sais que t'es pas drôle, en plus mon deathscythe est bien plus performant que le tiens ....Wuwu chiri !! tirage de langue de la part d'un certain baka natté sur le visiophone de Wufei.  
  
- Maxwell !!!! C'est Wufei espèce de fripouille !! Et mon Nataku est plus puissant que ton malheureux gundam !! La preuve regarde l'état de ton armure, de plus la mienne est beaucoup moins endommagée !  
  
Et voilà comment UN Wufei arriva à clouer le bec d'un Shinigami.  
  
Wuwu : 1  
  
Duo : 0  
  
- Pfff de tout façon moi j'étais au front alors que toi, tu étais à l'arrière !! MOUAHAHAHAHAH !!!!  
  
Wuwu : 1  
  
Duo : 1,5  
  
- S'il vous plaît. Vous pouvez baisser d'un ton je suis assez fatigué, demanda Quatre sur le visiophone entrain de se masser la tête de ses mains.  
  
- Eeuh pas de problème Quat-chan.  
  
A la grande surprise générale, moi Duo Maxwell je me tais.  
  
Si, si c'est vrai. Quand on parle de Quatre il faut mieux s'arrêter, croyez moi !!! Il a vraiment un comportement des plus inquiétants, même les autres ont laissé apparaître de l'inquiétude dans leurs visages mais bon c'est peut être à cause des missions qu'on enchaîne.  
  
Moi aussi j'en peux plus des fois, oui moi la pile électrique avec une durée de vie sans limite je suis un peu fatigué. Mais moi j'ai une bonne recharge pour mes coups de blues !! Attendez je vous donne des indices, alors il est brun, il a les yeux bleu Prusse, vous voyez toujours pas ?? Bon alors d'autre indice qui va peut être vous éclairez :  
  
C'est le super congélateur de service. Le miracle de l'an 197. Il peut congeler et garder au frais tous vos aliments d'un simple regard. Vous pouvez l'emmener de partout, même en vacances et il est garanti à vie !!  
  
Il vous obéit au doigt et à l'œil lorsque vous lui dîtes : mission, laptop, virus informatique, spandex, gundam, ou débardeur vert !!  
  
Alors vous voyez de qui je veux parler ??? Bravo c'est bien de Heero Yuy que je parle !! Pfff je me demande bien comment j'ai pu tombé amoureux de ce mec là !!  
  
Finalement, peut être que j'ai une idée : il est beau, c'est un asiatique ( et oui j'ai une petite (grosse) flamme pour les asiatiques ) en plus il est métis mais bon, ses yeux sont un vrai délice et ses petits mots doux me réchauffent le cœur,...., Nooooooooon, là, je blaguais !!  
  
Ses mots sont : baka, omae o korosu et hn !  
  
Faut dire que même s'il dit que ces petits mots ça me fait du bien au moins je suis rassuré qu'il est vivant... Je suis michant moi ???!! Mais non, réaliste. J'en suis sûr, vous aurez fait la même chose. Arg mais c'est pas possible d'avoir un corps d'Apollon, un regard de glace.. grr je fonds sous la torture. Mais je me refroidis vite fait bien fait, vous voulez que je vous le dise comment ?  
  
C'est très simple je dors dans la même chambre que lui ! Comment ça et alors ?! Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était un congélateur ce mec !! Déjà qu'on dort pas dans des maisons de luxe, il faut que je me tape la même chambre que ce mec !! Résultat des courses il fait plus froid dans notre chambre qu'au pôle Sud j'en suis certain !!  
  
Mais j'affronterais même le froid pour le décongeler et peut être aussi et surtout, pour rester rien qu'a ces côtés. Même si J lui a fait subir toute les souffrances du monde, on n'en reste pas moins des humains.  
  
Alors je compte sur mon masque de joker pour lui donner un peu de ma chaleur humaine. Arrg je commence à devenir romantique c'est pas bon pour mon karma ça !!  
  
- AAAAAAAh, enfin de retour dans notre belle maison tout chaude, avec un bon repas !! m'exclamai-je  
  
- J'espère que tu plaisantes Maxwell ?  
  
- A ton avis fei fei chiri ?  
  
- M'APELLE PA....  
  
- Stop fei fei, admire le paysage et laisse ta rancœur de côté, vis en paix intérieure et extérieure avec toi même, amour de la nature viens à mes côté pour pardonner à cette être les péchés qu'il a commis, aime toi et aime moi !  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, j'explose de rire et observe les réactions autour de moi.  
  
Sur ce coup, j'ai réussi à faire rire Quatre, à provoquer un haussement de sourcil de la part de Heero et un mini sourire de la part de Trowa mais par contre Wufei, eeuh... bah voilà sa réponse :  
  
- MAXWELL !!!! C'est toi qu'il faut soigner et pas moi shazi !! Attends que je descende de mon gundam, tu ne vas connaître que souffrance et douleur ! Tu me demanderas à genoux le pardon !!  
  
Je gare mon fidèle Deathcythe, pour en sortir de bon pied !  
  
- Tu as entendu mon cher Deathcythe, il nous défie !! Alors viens, je t'attends Wuwu !!  
  
Je commence à faire semblant de m'échauffer, avec des petits pas et des petits poings de boxeur débutant. Tout le monde descend et me regarde comme si j'étais un attardé mental de troisième classe ( sauf Quatre qui rigole encore plus ).  
  
- Maxwell, dit calmement la voix de Wufei, je crois que plus imbécile que toi, il n'y a pas !! Non mais franchement regarde toi, tu es d'un ridicule !! Ma parole Nataku pourquoi m'avoir refilé un coéquipier pareil ??  
  
- PARCE QUE JE T 'AIMEUUUUH ET QUE TU M 'AIMEUUUH !!  
  
Soudain, je sens que quelqu'un me prend par derrière (oooh non pas comme ça bande de pervers !! ) et qu'on me tire jusqu'à la maison.  
  
- Mais euuh Heero qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lâche moiiiieeuuuh !  
  
- Non baka, avec tes conneries on va se faire repérer par tous les soldats d'OZ, me répond t-il d'un ton sérieux.  
  
- Mais, Heero, il n'y a pas de base avant une bonne cinquantaine de kilomètre ?? je lui réponds surpris.  
  
- C'est vrai, mais avec ta voix on peut te reconnaître de loin , réplique mon amour d'une voix ironique.  
  
C'est moi qui plane ou bien il a fait un chtit humour notre jap de service ??!! Sur le coup, je suis resté muet jusqu'à la moitié du chemin pour arriver à la planque et les autres aussi !! Est ce mon influence qui le rend comme cela ?!! hé hé hé !! Décongélation en vue !!  
  
Mais vous ne savez pas quoi les gars ?  
  
Pendant notre trajet, Trowa n'a pas arrêté de lancer des regards inquiétants à Quatre il faut dire qu'il est plus pâle qu'un fantôme laver avec blanco vanish !! Si c'est vrai !! Oh il y a du couple dans l'air.  
  
Je suis jaloux moi qui aime Quatre, le voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre me rend fou !! Bah quoi c'est Quatre, il est craquant franchement qui ne voudrait pas l'avoir comme petit copain !! En plus c'est le seul à me prendre dans ses bras, quel bonheur. Oki oki j'arrête Quatre c'est juste un bon pote mais si un jour il n'est pas contre un ménage à Quatre (le jeu de mot pourri !! ) je suis partant, Heero, Trowa, Quatre et moi dans un lit à se poupouné...  
  
Nooooooooooon stop ça c'était juste le fantasme du moment. Vous savez en temps de guerre, on n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de nos hormones en croissance mais bon, on a le droit de fantasmer, ne ?  
  
Bon je disais donc que Tro-man s'inquiétait pour Quatre. D'ailleurs, note pour moi même, je dois les caser ensemble, c'est peut être pourquoi Quatre n'est pas très en forme ?  
  
Arg moi aussi je m'inquiète de l'état de santé de ma family !!  
  
Comment ça, family ?!  
  
Oui, oui vous avez bien entendu ces garçons là sont mon unique et seule famille. Certains vous diront qu'en « temps-de-guerre-les-sentiments-ne- doivent-pas-faire-obstruction-à-nos-missions ».  
  
Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est un mensonge, un unique mensonge pour nous faire disparaître (oui je pense à nos putains de mads). Sans eux je ne suis plus vivant, se sont eux ma source d'énergie, c'est pour eux que je me bats corps et âme.  
  
Les colonies ?  
  
Pfff tout ce qu'a fait les colonies, c'est de nous rabaisser sans cesse. Mais qu'importe maintenant, même si j'ai les mains souillées et tâchées de sang, si je meurs demain, je mourrais heureux. Je serai le plus heureux des Hommes, même si j'aurai voulu dire mes sentiments à Hee-chan.  
  
- Duo, DUO est ce que tu vas bien ? se précipite Quatre  
  
- Oui, oui tout va bien, Quatre pourquoi cette question ? je demande, surpris par l'action de mon ami.  
  
Là, je vois quatre paires d'yeux qui me fixent totalement surprises, ce qui me surprend à mon tour.  
  
Soudain je sens quelque chose d'humide glisser le long de mes joues, s'arrêtant jusqu'à mes lèvres. Ça à un goût salé ... Merde je pleure ?  
  
Oh my god je commence à pleurer. Boys don't cry !! Excuse-moi Solo, je ne peux pas tenir ma promesse, c'est trop fort, il faut que se sorte !  
  
- Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu es blessé ? ( un, Quatre façon mère poule, et un !! ) Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que j'appelles Sally ?  
  
- Aaaaah Q-man arrête de me secouer comme ça, je vais vomir ce que j'ai bouffé hier soir ... (bah oui j'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin, à cause de la mission... -- ) Je crois juste que je suis heureux d'avoir enfin une famille et des gens qui m'aiment. Se sont des larmes de joie, murmure-je pour moi même, mais assez fort pour que Quatre m'entende.  
  
J'essuie mes larmes.  
  
Quatre me regarde bizarrement puis me prend soudainement dans ses bras et je lui rends son étreinte.  
  
- Merci Duo, murmure-t-il  
  
- Do itashimashité Q-man, je lui réponds ( de rien en jap )  
  
Notre dernière mission a faillit être une catastrophe, nos Gundam sont très amochés. Mais le plus amoché c'est le Wing, je suis sûr que si on faisait un concours du Gundam le plus amoché en un an il gagnerait la palme de diamant !!  
  
Il a encore voulu jouer les suicide-man. Pff heureusement qu'il y avait une bonne conscience parmi nous pour le remettre dans le droit chemin...bah quoi ?.... Nan c'est pas Quatre.... Non plus.... Noooon..... C'est moi bandes d'ignorants èé !  
  
Vous me vexez ! Mais bon, on y peut rien comme d'habitudeeeuuuh. Enfin bref j'ai réussi à l'empêcher de se tuer, des fois je ne le comprends pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut en finir avec sa propre vie.  
  
Je sais qu'il a souffert le martyre avec J mais on est là nous. On existe bordel !! Bon d'accord avec trois ans de guerre, de souffrance, de sang, de violence, de... mort... même moi, qui est Shinigami, je suis largement lassé de toutes ces conneries, mais voilà j'ai trouvé en vous un famille et même mon âme sœur !  
  
Est ce qu'il en a rien à foutre de nous ?  
  
Trois années passées ensemble ne sont rien pour lui ? Je ne veux pas y croire et crois moi, Hee-chan, fois de Shinigami, je vais faire changer ton monde !!  
  
Et puis comme on dit, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir !!  
  
Bon aller, il faut que je retrouve le sourire avec mon masque de clown comme on dit si bien. Ils ont l'air tous effondré surtout Quatre, il a quelque chose qui le tracasse mais quoi ? Il va falloir que je lui parle en tête à tête. Mon dieu j'ai trop de choses sérieuses à faire, mais comme je dis : Shinigami Aliveeuuh !  
  
Fin du POV de Duo  
  
- hééééé ! Q-man comment tu vas bien mon chou à la crème ? Pas trop de bobo ? smile   
  
- ..... ( il est pensif et n'écoute pas du tout Duo )  
  
- eeyh ooooooooooooh !  
  
Duo secouait sa main juste devant les yeux de Quatre  
  
- Hein ?.... Ah désolé Duo... je... réfléchissais, balbutia Quatre  
  
- Je vois ça, Q-man ! Ah, mais dis moi, c'est Trowa ou c'est toi qui va faire à manger tout à l'heure, enfin se soir quoi ?!! demanda Duo ressemblant à un loup-affamé-qui-a –trouvé-son-joli-petit-mouton.  
  
A ce moment là, il faisait très peur le Wolf-Duo. Mieux vaut lui donner de bonnes nouvelles que des mauvaises pour ne pas être le repas !!  
  
- Bah, on a pas eu le temps de nous préparer, en plus, on est tout les deux fatigués alors je pense que le livreur de pizza va nous rendre une chtite visite se soir !  
  
Quatre avait dit ça en faisant un tout petit sourire, mais un sourire sincère pour rassurer son ami car il savait ( qui a dit comment èé !! ), grâce à son empathie que Duo s'inquiétait.  
  
Il savait aussi que c'était à cause de lui qu'il s'inquiétait et les autres aussi d'ailleurs, même si ça se voyait moins.  
  
POV Quatre  
  
Malheureusement, je ne peux pas leur dire mon problème sinon ils vont me prendre pour un faible et ils ne vont pas vouloir que je continue.  
  
Pourtant je suis obligé de le faire car d'une part, c'est ma religion et je la respecte, et d'autre part, cela me fait du bien de croire en mon Dieu, en cette période de guerre.  
  
J'aime ma religion, mais je ne la pratique presque pas alors si je le fais, ça me fera un grand bien. Il va surtout falloir que je tienne le coup et que je sois très discret.  
  
FIN POV QUATRE  
  
Une fois arrivés à leur planque, chacun des g-boys partirent à leur occupation habituelle.  
  
Heero avec son laptop en train de rédiger un rapport pour les mads. Duo va dans la chambre, qu'il partage avec son chéri secret, se doucher et écouter de la zik.  
  
Trowa, après lui aussi s'être douché, lit un livre dans le salon et Wufei va directement dans sa chambre et sûrement qu'il médite mais on ne sait jamais qu'est ce qui fait réellement...  
  
POV QUATRE  
  
Je suis dans la cuisine, et j'écoute la radio enfin, j'essaie de chercher une station arabe pour savoir quand ça va commencer. Bah il faut dire qu'au fin fond de la cambrousse, c'est dur de capter une onde.  
  
Après des sweardrops et des bidouillages.  
  
Ah enfin, j'ai une station arabe c'est « radiosalem ». J'écoute attentivement chaque phrase que l'animateur radio dit, c'était les informations.  
  
Soudain j'augmente le volume car il allait aborder la partie que je veux entendre. Mince, il y a beaucoup de crissements.  
  
- Salem arlkoum à vous tous chers fidèles qui nous écoutez, je tiens à vous annoncer que les imman de Paris ont pris leur décision avec La Mecque et en ont conclu que le ...  
  
A suivre...  
  
Moi : pffffff dur dur à écrire se chapitre j'ai enlevé beaucoup de chose pour les mettre plus tard !! mais je suis contenteeeuuh c'est ma première fic !  
  
Duo : il n'y a pas de quoi en être fière. Tu nous fais de la torture mentale !!  
  
Moi : noon tu te trompes c'est rien comparé à ce qui vous attend mon chou !!  
  
Quatre : pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais être la victime mais qu'on va en baver grave !!  
  
Moi : auréole autour de sa tête bah euuuh j'en sais rien ???  
  
Heero : j'ai trouvé ça sur ton bureau du peux m'expliquer ?  
  
Quatre arrache la feuille et la lit : Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii c'est quoi se scénario ????!! Oo !!  
  
Moi qui reprend ma feuille : mais euuh c'est mon brouillon !! pas touche !!  
  
Trowa : ....( traduction trowanienne : on va souffrir )  
  
Moi : même pas vrai enfin un chtit peu mais bon alléééé courage !!  
  
Wufei : on n'est pas sortie de l'auberge ispice di Onna va !!  
  
Moi : prends pas l'accent de Ben Laden !! ( voir les Guignol de l'info !! ) Eeuh sitipli les gens vous pouvez me laissé rien qu'une phrase ou alors un mot ! une review quoi même si c'est une critique j'assume !!  
  
Duo : tu es sur ?  
  
Moi : non mais bon !! mdrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Bibi-chan : laissez une review, elle le mérite quand même !! Chaque jour elle se cache pour pas que Quatre la retrouve... ben vip, c'est lui qui doit souffrir dans cette fic... mdrrr alors reviews please!! 


End file.
